


Choco-Panic (Obligation Marriage...?)

by Half_SubmergedinPurgatory



Series: TG Prompt Collection [51]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: CraccccckkKKKKKKKK, Crack, Matsuri Solves a Mystery, Prompt Fic, Valentine's at Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory/pseuds/Half_SubmergedinPurgatory
Summary: ANONYMOUS:Matsuri Washuu went on an office-wide quest to find out who anonymously left homemade Valentine's Day chocolate for him on his desk. It escalates as only things with Matsuri do.





	Choco-Panic (Obligation Marriage...?)

It sat on his desk, garish and bright amongst the white background of papers and the black of his folded suit jacket. A translucent heart-patterned bag sat innocently, tormenting him, and the pink foil glimmered under the harsh fluorescent lighting of the office.   
  
Who had placed chocolates on his desk?  
  
Surely, considering the packaging, these chocolates weren’t just a simple snack. Surely, the lack of a card indicated that they weren’t a ‘thank-you’ either.   
  
With an odd twinge of excitement, Matsuri stared at the flip-calendar on his desk ( _nature scenes from Germany_ ). He had guessed right, of course.   
  
It was Valentine’s day.   
  
Matsuri wasn’t a big fan of mysteries. He also wasn’t a big fan of office romances ( _at least, ones not initiated by himself_ ).  
  
He had to find his secret admirer. 

* * *

Despite being an arrogant man, even Matsuri found it difficult to stroll around the office accusing people of being in love with him. Therefore, instead of taking his usual blunt and totalitarian route, Matsuri chose stealth.  
  
ie. he stalked random investigators throughout the day ( _alarming more than one person and making others think they were up for promotion_ ).   
  
He asked certain employees about their Valentine’s plans and reminded all of them not to give out romantic chocolate at work. Many of them were confused and slightly afraid of his sudden interest in them. A select few looked at each other strangely, then smiled in a secretive manner.   
  
He almost suspected them of being his secret admirer, but there were too many to narrow it down.  
  
Matsuri hunted for signs of chocolate making: people looking up recipes, dirtied nails, chocolate stains on their uniforms ( _which he found on Juuzou, but that was a daily occurrence_ ), or an unusual tiredness.   
  
When that failed, he looked for other signs.   
  
Matsuri placed shreds on pink foil around the CCGs main office floor and took notes on how long any one person looked at it or how quickly they noticed it ( _most people stared at him instead of the foil. Kuramoto even threw it out, patting Matsuri on the back and saying he hated litter too_ ).   
  
He placed small cameras around his desk to see if anyone was watching it. Mostly, people came by to give him reports and stood around for awhile in confusion. Urie Kuki came in, ate one of his chocolates, then methodically removed a staple from one of Matsuri’s reports, swapping in some random loose papers, and restapled the entire thing.  
  
Matsuri would do something about that later. He’d been wondering why his secretaries had apparently become less competent.  
  
Desperate, Matsuri even posed in a sexy way a few times to see whose eyes he caught. He’d received a few speculative looks from Akira, however, she snorted derisively when he smiled at her.   
  
His employees were rude.  
  
In the end, the only person who wasn’t staring at him like he was possessed was Arima.  
  
Did this mean Arima knew why he was acting strangely? Or did it mean that Arima simply didn’t care? He was always pretty expressionless.  
  
With a certain sinking feeling in his stomach, Matsuri made up his mind. There was only one way to find out.

* * *

“Yes, I gave you those chocolates. I hope you can accept my feelings.”  
  
The Reaper intoned, looming over Matsuri expressionlessly.  
  
A thousand different scenarios flickered through Matsuri’s mind and he clung to his own stone-faced expression.  
  
If he rejected Arima, what would happen?  
  
Had Arima worked for them for so long because he was in love with Matsuri?  
  
Could the CCG afford to lose its Reaper?  
  
Did Arima even understand rejection?  
  
Did Arima want to do anything with him?  
  
Did he have to…date the infamous Reaper?   
  
Did you buy someone like Arima chocolates or did you just leave dead things on their doorstep?  
  
Matsuri’s brain short-circuited and he abruptly walked out the door. 

* * *

The day would forever go down in CCG history as “Matsuri’s meltdown”. He had burst into the office after acting strangely and disappeared for an hour only to sprint over to where Arima had been lounging while flipping through reports.   
  
Then, in a move no one could have ever predicted, Matsuri got down on one knee and said,  
  
“Marry me, Arima Kishou, and stay with the CCG. I can use my political power to change Japanese law or we can fly to Germany.”  
  
Then, to everyone’s eternal horror, Arima laughed.   
  
He cackled in terrifying childish glee and pulled his phone out of his pocket, showing Matsuri a text from Sasaki Haise on the screen:  
  
“Did Matsuri get my obligation chocolates? Sorry again for making you package them for me - I didn’t expect to be out of the office today!”

* * *

Matsuri returned to work a week later and imposed an official ban on chocolate-giving.   
  
Haise despaired over how bad his cooking must be. 


End file.
